


Mother of Mortal

by Cindercat13



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Ball Fusion, Bad guys turn good, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), What-If, dragon ball kakarot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: The mother of Mortal, a god to the gods, and a teacher to Zeno. But most apparently a mother to any that is called a mortal, or has their own form of mortality. But she had been losing her children as the time of this multiverse has moved on. Now looking for more, she has maybe just the right idea of who could need her guidance.All they need is ask for sanctuary.
Relationships: Burter/Jeice (Dragon Ball), Captain Ginyu/Salza, Dodoria/Zarbon (Dragon Ball), Guldo/Recoome (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3





	1. If you wish, ask for sanctuary. I’ll be here when you need me.

A very, very, _very_ , long time ago. There was a mother, she was the mother of mortal as she was known to the gods when the universe was first brought into existence. She had quickly reached for the stars and practiced with much, whether it be the Ki or magic that was given to this multiverse, she would use it to tend to who she considered her children. Eventually, she created the first empire. Its citizens called- the children of the night. She was the one who was the first messenger of the gods when the multiverse was first being made, though once the gods became more distant and independent, they had no need of her. Though she did not mind, she still kept hold of her heart out for them, they just grew up, nothing more in her eyes.  
  
But now she walks a broken utopia of where her empire once stood, a hidden realm that only the brave or idiotic dared to search for at the center of the multiverse, or the people she deemed worthy could enter. The sky a permanent plume of light grey clouds, the smell of rain always on the wind but never falling. The still air a dry dust of ash as the powder caked the old roads and paths, the buildings an unmoving grey as the clouds. The once shimmering rivers that sparkled around the city dry bone empty, truly nothing a sign of life. It truly was a place once you set foot on, you immediately feel as though you were doing something wrong by being here.  
The only building left to stand in this place was the palace in the center of the city, ominously enough the only former white that seemed to be untouched, but just a lighter shade of grey compared to the rest of the former paradise, lights peeked through the clouds around this area, but that made it all the more suspicious compared to the shadowless town before it, a noisy place without sound.  
  
The mother of mortals stood on one of the many wide balconies adorned by the castle, her presence being the only color in this realm, overlooking her once beautiful home.  
She was a giant among many a races or species across the known universe, 14 foot and as pail as the brightest star, her physique streamlined but busty with a blur of magenta, violet, and other meshes of similar shades in between, as gemstones presented on her head, shoulders, forearms, and shins. She adorned a light tiara of diamond and crystal that sat connected to her headpieces, a long and heavily detailed hanfu that dragged behind her, and a glitter of makeup across her face. She was barefoot, revealing her hand like three-toed feet with claws, from under her kimono was her tail, but she would have to drop a layer if she wanted others to see.  
If anyone were to see her, they would think her at first glance a tyrant’s race. That tyrant’s whole species was modeled after her, they were some of the oldest mortal race’s in the multiverse, and all because of one fool did an image such as hers become slandered with multi liquid of form in blood. But some did still trust her, mainly those who knew of her before that fool’s existence.  
  
A tired sigh soothed out of her lips as she looked across the lump of cloud never changing, then turning to her chamber of time. Once she arrived after the stairs, what stood on a pedestal was the eternal string of time. Seen in it, was every person’s existence of time in this multiverse. To the coldest of torchers with it all, if some would not come looking for her, she would find her new children all over again. Now where to look?  
She made slow movements as she pinched the string then elegantly tugged at it slightly, she had an idea of how to start regrowing her family, and it would hit were the fool had come from. A few beautiful and innocent children lay her greeting.  
  
  
In an age somewhere in the galaxy a lone young prince sat asleep in his bed until he heard a secret siren echo out the night. He slowly sat up and pulled the heavy covers of his bed off and sat for a second wondering what he just heard, hearing it again, he could conclude it was a woman singing, and she sounded close. He knew his mother was not for singing, and it was far into the night, but he also wondered why guards didn’t hear it.  
Curiosity calling at his whim, he picked up a glow stone he had at his bedside table and illuminated it. With his sight into the night now at grasp, he hopped off the bed and out his quarters to follow the secret siren. As he walked, he heard nor saw any guards, he grew weary. Once he was to the finale hall, he heard the voice as colorful and mysterious as a prism of light just beyond to the balcony.  
  
Once he set foot to the outdoor, a lavender cool breeze blew his bright emerald hair so let him see the secret siren. Who sat there on her knees was none other than the mother of mortals herself.  
The two looked to each other as the wind blew on, the only thing canceling the true silence. When the wind blew harsher the small prince hugged his arms close, the monster of natural cold across the known worlds made his long hair give life on itself and blew out of control. When it stopped, the small boy looked to see if the siren was still there, and surely she was. In his silent confusion and naivety toward the woman, he had no idea of to do. Until he sneezed, fate deciding to do the calling for him.  
  
The mother giggled as she found the young boy rather innocent in his actions. Not knowing of what to do, and how to react to begin with. She found it endearing. After her small smile of a laugh, the boy looked at her and gave her a stern look now trying to seem mature and gruff about the situation to her. She only smiled kindly and gently patted the side to where she sat, offering for him to join her. The boy cautiously stepped forward and sat like her to her side. When he looked up at her she was watching the fairy shooting stars come across the sky and then fall out of the horizon, a calm exhale then laxing her shoulders.  
The night sky here was a rare jewel by the fate of the universe, a glossy aurora of lights dancing across the sky for all darkest long. The little boy smiled as well at the sight, he loved his home, he loved his life, and even with the mystery siren who was a stranger to him, he would never shy away from a smile when it came to his home.  
  
In his native tongue, the boy spoke, “siren?” he asked. “What brings you here?” the woman only chuckled before responding. “I am Crystalline, young prince. And I have come to offer you something should you ever ask of it.” “A gift?” the boy perked up. The queen, Crystalline, giggled. “I am here to offer you sanctuary, should you ever ask of it even in your darkest hours.” She said. “What is sanctuary?” “A haven, a place to feel safe. Remember this for when you need it, young prince, just kindly ask no matter in what tongue.”  
The young boy had been focusing on the city below them when he heard that last part, “why would I talk in another-?” he didn’t finish as the siren queen was gone. He quickly stood up and about to call for her when guards came running up to him, “prince Zarbon!” they called. The young price turned around, “pleas young lord, you shouldn’t be awake.” One of the female guards said. “Come, you should be out of this cold.” They then guided Zarbon back to his bedroom as the young toddler looked to where the siren was.  
When he woke up next morn, he felt the thing a blissing dream. The queen felt her soul sore, now was just watching her adoptive child grow and helping him from the light where she could.  
  
“Until you seek paradise in empty bliss, my child.”


	2. Safety is a right, do not dare think it a passage

Next was another connection to the fool’s legacy, but she would not let this good child die scared with nowhere to go or turn to. She landed on soft dirt, a muddy pink. She slowly began to sing her lullaby for the next to come, maybe her first encounter with the new generation was not wrong in calling her siren. Now was to wait.  
  
  
A small one of light magenta slowly stirred, his bowled bed in the floor making the open window above him captivate the serenade. He slowly got up and tried to look outside for the sound but found none. He flinched when his father grumbled and breathlessly stared until he was sure he was safe, his father was never happy with him, he didn’t want to make him even more unhappy.  
Without much thought and a brave face, he put on a coat and ran out into the night to find that siren. When he stopped, he was awestruck. Who sat there on a flat stone rock just on the drop of stairs to the lower of the town was a beautiful lady, she looked to be around middle-aged and looked amazing in his opinion, like a mum.  
  
He grinned and ran up to the lady and charged her by giving her a tackle hug, he only managed to crash into her leg though, but he still did his best to hold on. The lady jumped in surprise but quickly caught the child and brought him up to her chest to give him a nicer hug, in his language he laughed out words and begged for her to stop squishing him. “Ah hahaha! Stop please!” the nice lady did as asked and gently held the small boy in her open palms as she smiled at him. “Well, are you not a feisty one,” she said happily. “Yeah! I’mma fighter! Nobody gets to say other!” the small but loud child cheered, oh how this amazing boy's spirit became so sorely wronged in his later life. Reduced to being seen as a coward, hiding behind stronger beings mightier than him. This boy had greatness; it was just potential waiting to be discovered.  
  
“No, nobody should,” Crystalline said gently patting the child’s head, who in turn tried to headbutt her. “I come offering you something, little one.” The small child stood tall and had a massive grin on his face on her hands. “What do you want to give? I can then give it to my papa.” “No little one, this is for you, and you alone. I am offering you sanctuary, should you ever need it in your darkest hour.” The little boy sat back down and cocked his head to the side, obviously confused. “What is sanctuary?” “It is a blissful place, where you can feel warm, and safe. When you are in your darkest hours, do not be afraid to ask for it, no matter what language it is in, native or not.” She said gently putting the small boy down. The little boy looked to be animated in thought when he then looked up at her and enthusiastically nodded, she giggled and then he started to hop back and forth from side to side. Almost ready to run again.  
  
“Hey! You wanna play?” he asked. “Since you asked so nicely. How about tag?” the boy grinned devilishly and smacked his fist into his other open hand, a battle-ready move. But for him, it was a show he was eager and ready.  
The two spent the night under the stars playing, with Crystalline gliding over the ground as the little boy chased him trying to tackle her or at least touch her, but he kept on missing.  
Once it came close to the morning, the two had taken a break, the little boy absolutely near exhausted as he lay back to the ground and pulling some dry summer leaves off his spikes. “That was fun, can we play again some time miss?” the boy asked. When he didn’t hear an answer, he sat up to see where she was. To his surprise, she was gone. “huh?...” the magenta spike ball squeaked out meekly wondering where the lady had gone. “Dodoria!” his father yelled. He flinched, oh no, caught.  
He received a very harsh scolding once he was back indoors and he pondered asking for that sanctuary thing the lady said but went against it, he wouldn’t waste a gift so soon, especially after just getting it. Once his father finished, it was right back to the routine. Another day of being silently talked down to, but that silence would soon learn to grow into a painful loud scream.  
  
“Until you seek paradise in empty bliss, my child.”


	3. Such a small hunter

Next was a place of dry bush and sand and on the off occasion, maroon rock. She found who her next child was, hiding in the shrubbery. He was staring at a small rodent and was just watching it, as it skittered about. Once it was close enough to him, he gave chase after it. When he caught it, it then scratched him, and he let it go in surprise and pain. He jumped to chase after it again, but it then suddenly floated in the air, and flew over the small boy’s head into Crystalline’s hand who appeared behind him. The tiny red child squeaked and ran fast to hide, when he stopped, the massive white lady was there but what she said next surprised him. In his own native language, she spoke, “I’m sorry, I thought you would want this, are you not hungry?” she asked.  
  
The little boy looked at her and then the now dead rodent he was chasing before in her hand. She brought it down to him and offered it on an open palm for him, the boy skittishly grabbed it then backed away from her to eat it.  
Despite acting animalistic like a frightened creature, this race was actually very capable. They have just not had technology come to them, that would be a few years from now down from the north. Once he finished his little kill, he looked at her more carefully, “what do you want of me spirit?” he asked now standing on his back legs. “I am no spirit. I am like you,” she said kindly, and then sitting down for the boy to approach her. The little boy did slowly come up to her on all fours then when he just barely touched her, he scampered away realising that she was indeed very real. “Pail monster then… what do you want of me?” he asked.  
  
“I am not here to harm you. I just want a friend,” She said softly. The little boy came slowly up to her, and once he was close enough, he leaned up on her knees to have a better look at her. His mother always reminded him to be cautious of the unknown, and this girl monster seemed to fit that situation. But when he looked at her, the more he started to compare her to a mother.  
“Why?” the little red boy asked a little confused. “Because then it means I can give a gift, you give gifts to friends right?” she asked. “Yeah… but I don’t think you and I are friends,” the kid said. “Well, do you want to here what the gift is at least?” “Sure.”  
  
“I am offering you sanctuary, should you ever ask of it. No matter what language it is in, just ask aloud.” The queen said. The little boy looked to give it some thought before he heard his name being called by his mother, “Jeice! Your hunt group is leaving soon, where are you?!” the little boy- Jeice then looked back to Crystalline before starting to walk back to his village as the sun began to rise. “I’ll think about it.” He said ten skipping to all fours and running back. Crystalline smiled and then disappeared to head to the next child.  
  
“Until your darkest hour, do not be afraid to seek paradise my child.”


End file.
